A Promise to My Partner
by Kitty021
Summary: Adrien's Promise made this the best year of Marinette's life. But that was before IT happened. Can Adrien stay true to that promise and keep his Princess safe or will she be hurt along with him? (Identity revealed aged up AU) Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty021: Hey guys! I lied! I know I said I'd have it out yesterday and this isn't a one shot! I've had massive headaches to the point that I couldn't do anything but close my eyes so, I'm sorry. Also, to the guest that has been reading Secrets, if you're reading this, I want to say thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. You guys have inspired me and thanks to all of you, anyway, on to the story.**

 **PS: I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and sorry for any mistakes!**

.

.

.

.

Some might say that it was a bad year for the two heroes, actually a lot may say that. Their powers are no longer needed and they had to give their miraculous up, along with Tikki and Plagg.

But the people that say that, do not really know them.

Over the years, Adrien began to think of Marinette as more than just a friend, and Marinette began to think of Chat Noir as more than just a partner. And with these feelings, came confusion and conflict. How could one person love two people with all their hearts?

The answer was revealed this year, with the end of Hawkmoth and his akumas. Identities were revealed, tears were shed and love blossomed. Yes, Pairs no longer needed Ladybug and Chat Noir, but they could live with that. And they could live with seeing Tikki and Plagg less, just as long as they were invited too.

Yes bad things did happen their senior year, but they were convinced that nothing could completely ruin this year.

Or that's what they thought.

.

.

I would not listen to the song "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran while reading this small part of the fanfic. Then again I would because it will make it that much better.

.

.

From the moment she woke up, something was off. Something just wasn't right. She didn't know what, but something deep inside her was telling her no, do not go to school today.

But of course she blew it off, calling herself crazy.

When she got to school, she decided that she mistook that gut feeling for something good, not bad, because of what happened next.

The moment Adrien got to school, he took Marinette's arm and pulled her under the stairwell, into the corner.

"Adrien," she spoke first. "Is everything alright."

"That depends Princess" he replied, gaze turned down.

"Adri-"

"Just let me say this Mari." A deep breath was released before he looked into her sea blue eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Of course Adrien I-"

"No, let me finish. Do you love me? Because I love you. I fell in love with you twice. Twice Princess, only you could do that. God, Mari I want you everyday. Even when your mad at me and even when you're irritated at me. I want your happy days and I want your I don't want to be alive days. I want the sad days and I want to hold you and tell you everything will be alright because it will. I want you in the morning and I want you at night. I want to be the reason you smile, the reason you laugh and the reason you're happy because when your sad I'll make it better." He was so close to her but continued closer. Her eyes were soft and small droplets pooled in them as she let out small breaths of bliss. " Marinette, I want to kiss you and hold you and stay in your arms. I want to stay up all night talking. I want to fall for you every day and I want to protect you from every evil in this world." Adrien took her hand and held it affectionately. Water was slipping down both of their faces and Marinette was smiling brightly at this boy.

"So," he continued. "I want to give you this." His left hand held a small ring with a blue diamond the color of her eyes. "It will be a promise. A promise that I will be your reason. That I will hold you and protect you. That everything will be alright because it will as long as we are together. That we will never be alone. That time will stand still when we're together. A promise that we will continue to make memories and a promise that I will always love you. So will you take my promise? Do you love me?"

"Yes. Of course I do." Marinette's tears were happy as were Adrien's.

Adrien slipped the beautiful item onto her finger. Then, brought her into a passionate kiss. He held her cheek, tracing small curves with his thumb, as she grasped his black shirt while tasting the salt that coated his lips. When they broke away, they were both smiling. Adrien rapped his arms around her frame and she payed against his firm chest. And they stood there, for minutes just holding each other in complete bliss. And time really did freeze.

'I was wrong' Marinette thought. 'This day is the best of my life, this year. Nothing could ruin it, nothing as long as I have him.'

But that is what she thinks now.

.

.

.

.

The class bell rang, meaning that they were late.

"Come on," Adrien spoke first. "Let's go."

"Wait, my makeup. You and your dumb promise made me ruin it. I can't go to class like this!"

"Nice to know it's dumb." He said under his breath. "Come on Mari, you look fine, promise." He said while wiping black eyeliner from her eyes. "Come with me."

"We're already late," she insisted. "What difference is it going to make?"

"Fine." He kissed her forehead. "Hurry back okay?"

"Promise."

And with that, Adrien headed to the class and Marinette to the restroom.

.

.

.

.

Marinette made it to the restroom and took her makeup off with a damp paper towel, happy that she had worn water proof mascara. Her mind replayed the earlier events and her insides leapt as she smiled.

She almost didn't hear the announcements. She was too giddy to pay attention, that is until what she heard the principle say.

.

.

Warning: I wouldn't listen to sad music from here on out. Jk

.

.

Adrien walked into class while Mrs. Jones, a.k.a. the worst teacher ever, was taking attendance.

"Is there a reason to why you are late Mr. Agreste?"

"Um, I lost track of time?"

"Well you can surely loose track of time after school now can't yo-"

"Good morning staff and students." Mr. Damocles stated over the intercom, cutting the teacher off from her detention statement. "I would like to remind all students that today's schedule has been changed due to the school wide field trip. Also teachers, take attendance but DO NOT take tardies because of the lack of students this Monday. Please do not use wifi, seeing as it is down today. You know what to do, that is all."

All of the blood drained from Adrien's face once he took in all of his principal's message. His gut twisted and his expression cold. The school was on lockdown, and Marinette wasn't safe.


	2. Update

Kitty021: Hey guys! It's been a while! Listen, I've honestly just lost all motivation for this story and writing completely. This year has been tough. Last year, last school year, was the best year of my life, but this year however isn't that great. I really have no motivation and I think part of this is because of my best friend. Over the summer, something changed and we basically drifted and stopped talking all together. We have five classes this year and he just ignored me. However, we are trying to fix what happened between us, and I don't feel as ad because of it. I might have a huge crush on him and my heart broke a little bit, but hey, what can I do? Anyways, I'm going to be writing more! Promise!

I have come to the decision to no longer continue this story! :( I'm sorry but it wasn't that popular and I have run out of ideas of how to continue it. I may come back later and finish it, but don't get your hopes up. If anyone wants to continue this story or if you have any questions feel free to pm me!

Also, check out my profile for upcoming stories and other updates!

Im am sorry to those who are disappointed by this news, but I am also thankful that you take the time to read my stories. Thank you

;)


End file.
